A Second Chance
by crystal0407
Summary: This story takes place four years after Julian "died" in Jenny's arms. She is engaged to Tom and the wedding is only days away. One night all Jenny can think is "What if?" What if Julian wasn't really gone? But then again, what if he came back and didn't remember anything that had happened?
1. Chapter 1

It's a dream. It has to be. He's gone. It's been four years since he died in your arms. It's just a figment of your imagination.

This is what Jenny Thornton kept telling herself as she stared into the shadows. She swore that she saw the shape of a boy, a boy that had been gone for four years. It had been four long years since he had died and Jenny still hadn't gotten over it. At the end of the game, when it had been too late, she confessed her love for him. Julian.

Jenny kept staring long and hard into the shadows, just to make sure it really was a figment of her imagination and that Julian really wasn't there. She would give anything to see him again, ANYTHING. A few times she had even debated going back into the Shadow World to see if she could carve his name back into the stave of life, but no, her fears got the better of her.

Her biggest fear? The thing that Jenny was scared of most was not Julian coming back. Not by far. If anything, Jenny WANTED Julian to come back. She needed to see his wolfish grin again. The way his cobalt blue eyes would light up when he saw her, even if his face masked any emotion, only existed in her dreams now. No, the thing that Jenny was scared of most was Julian coming back and not remembering anything that they had been through. What if Julian came back and completely forgot about her? What if?

But that's all it was. A huge "What if?" in her mind. Jenny would never know what happened if Julian came back, because as far as she knew, Julian would never come back.

A small tear shed from Jenny's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was exactly a year ago today that Tom had proposed to Jenny. It had been the most romantic thing she had ever seen. Tom took Jenny out to Disney Land, making her think that it was a normal date. Once the day was done they went and watched the fireworks show. As soon as it began Jenny knew that something was up because the fireworks were not how she remembered them. Instead of the usual bright colors and Disney music playing in the background, the fireworks were only red and her and Tom's song was playing in the background. Still confused she kept watching the fireworks when they began to spell something out, one word at a time.

"Jenny, I have loved you since the first time I saw you in elementary school. We have been through so much together and have made so many beautiful memories. The thing is, I don't want those memories to stop being made. Will you marry me?" Jenny read aloud, shocked to read the final sentence spelt out in fireworks.

Jenny slowly turned around to face Tom only to see him before her on one knee holding the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was silver and was encrusted with emeralds. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. Jenny began to cry.

"Yes. Yes Tom I will marry you," was all she could make out between tears.

But that had been a year ago. Jenny still loved Tom with all her heart, but she still missed Julian as well. The day that Tom proposed had been the day that they played the first game three years ago. That meant today had also been the four year anniversary of the first game. This made Jenny think… Did Tom do that on purpose? Did he make sure to propose on the anniversary of the game so I would forget about Julian?

No. No, he couldn't have. It was probably all just a big coincidence. Besides, she thought, I'm probably the only one that still remembers those games. Everyone, Dee, Audrey, Michael, Summer, Zach, and Tom, all thought it was horrible what Julian did to them, and for a little while Jenny did too. But now she wasn't so sure. It had all just been timed too perfectly.

But Jenny loved Tom, didn't she?

Didn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok hey guys it's Sarah. I'm really sorry that my chapters are so short, but I'm trying to think of a story line and small ideas are coming to me at random moments, so of course I have to write them, and I figured, "Hey, why not post this? Maybe I'll get a review...". So far I've only gotten one review from DallyandJasperaremine. So DallyandJasperaremine, have a cookie (::). I'll try and keep updating as much as I can, but of course once I sit down to actually write what I thought of, I can't put my vision into words...

All rights go to L.J. Smith for characters, but the plots all mine *insert evil laugh here*!

* * *

Julian's P.O.V.

I was floating, that much I was sure of. I didn't have any sense as to where I was, or how I even ended up in this void of nothingness. Who was I? Where did I come from? How did I get here?

A scene kept replaying through my mind, always replaying. I didn't know who the people were or what was happening. All I knew was that the girl was beautiful. She had hair like liquid amber and eyes like the Nile. Her skin would seem to glow when she was happy, but in this particular seen it wasn't glowing. If anything, she seemed sad.

This girl was holding a boy, who looked to be about her age, in her arms. She was crying saying that he couldn't die, that he couldn't leave her. The boy had hair as white as frost, and blue eyes that shocked your senses when you looked into them.

"Nothing really dies as long as it's not forgotten," was all he said to her before vanishing into thin air.

Who was this boy? But more importantly, who was the girl? I heard one of her friends call her Jenny. Jenny… what a beautiful name. Why did this scene keep replaying in my mind, though, I've never seen either of those people in my life, had I? I can't remember anything…

That's when everything started to become clearer. I was no longer floating and I started to regain some of my sense. I opened my eyes to see some horrible looking creatures standing in front of me. They told me that they were my ancestors and that I was a Shadow Man. They also told me that it was because of that beautiful girl, Jenny, that I had even been in that void of nothingness. She was the cause of all of my problems. I knew that I had to find her, but how?


End file.
